Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of rolling curtain control, in particular, to a reel pipe motor and a rolling curtain positioning control system.
Related Art
The rolling curtain is usually manually driven or electrically driven in use. It is an important issue to precisely wind up a rolling curtain by electric drive in the normal use of an electric rolling curtain. In the conventional art, the upward and downward positioning of the rolling curtain is generally controlled by calculating the number of turns of the roller so that the electric rolling curtain can be precisely wound onto the reel pipe. The rolling curtain will move up or down for a fixed distance for each turn of the roller. The overall distance of upward or downward movement of the rolling curtain is equivalent to the number of turns of the roller multiplied by the upward or downward distance of the rolling curtain brought by each turn of the roller.
However, as the rolling curtain is usually flexible, under impacts of circumstantial factors, the number of turns of the flexible rolling curtain of a certain length wound on the roller would vary in such a manner that the rolling curtain is inaccurately positioned, which affects the use and appearance of the rolling curtain.
Moreover, the conventional electrically driven rolling curtain is generally driven by an electric reel pipe motor. Conventional reel pipe motors have to he turned on or off by turning on or off the general power supply, which makes for inconvenient use.
Furthermore, the conventional electric rolling curtain usually has to be powered on by an external power supply, meaning the rolling curtain could not normally be rolled down if the power is cut off.